


Lull

by Ryuuei



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Happens when you're hunted down your whole life, He just prefers to not exist, He's not dark either, M/M, Medics in hospital are decent human beings, No traitor Sasuke, Out of Character Uzumaki Naruto, Quiet Uzumaki Naruto, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Stealth Freak Uzumaki Naruto, Tessenjutsu, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, Uzumaki Naruto is not a sunshine child, Villagers are x10 malicious here, that's the point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuuei/pseuds/Ryuuei
Summary: Naruto never understood a lot of things.He was talked down, beaten up, denied of his existence since forever.Peace seemed so far away from him.Maybe he shouldn't exist.----------Shikamaru didn’t know what to think of his new classmate.He was absent from the class majority of the time, yet the teachers never questioned it.He was quiet and polite, yet he was the largest prankster in the village.He smiled a lot, but his smiles were a mere façade.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Konoha 12 & Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	Lull

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea for a very OOC Naruto... So here it is.

“Found him!”

A small figure was running though the deep alleyways of the Red-Light District.

“Corner the demon!”

Villagers followed behind, flaming torches in hand.

“Today’s the day we will finish what the Fourth left undone!”

A ‘Fox Hunt’ was in order.

* * *

Naruto ran. The mistress at the orphanage probably got tired of him and had it out for him today. The past mistresses never sent him out today.

Not today, not on the day of the Kyuubi Festival.

He looked back, seeing the flaming torches behind him. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to survive this.

 _‘Gomen, Jiji… Looks like I won’t make it today.’_ He apologizes to the old man that he will probably be never seeing again.

A body slammed into him, pinning him to the ground. He struggled under the weight. A sharp pain pierced through him, his scream echoing in the alleyway.

He almost got to it. He could already see the exit and the people outside it. They looked like they were having so much fun. _Something you will never have._ They never hurt him, yet they would never save him. _Those cold expressions hurt too._

Torchlight flooded the dark alley. Kunais pinned him down on the floor, fists hitting him more times than he cared to count, blades drawing lines on him like he was a canvas to be shredded to pieces.

_It hurts it hurts ithurtsITHURTS **ITHURTS!**_

His sight blurred. He could no longer see the cruel faces of the villagers, as crimson flooded his vision.

**_No…_ **

Their screams filled his ears. “Demon”, they said. As if they weren’t the ones painting the ground with his blood.

**_Inu-nii-san..._ **

“It’s your fault!”, they said. But what had he done?

**_Jiji-sama..._ **

“You killed my wife!”, they said. But she died before he could even walk.

**_Save me…_ **

His long blonde hair that was never cut because no one wanted to touch the ‘demon’ spread out on the floor, blood dyeing it a beautiful garnet red.

**_Anyone…_ **

Black was starting to creep up his mind. He wanted to succumb to the darkness, but the pain kept him awake. Then orange started to bubble.

**_Help me…_ **

The screams changed. Their animosity spiked. Shrieks pierced through the darkness clouding his mind as he felt more pain than before. Like they were even more determined to kill him than before. _Was that even possible?_

**_I can’t…_ **

Then the pain stopped. The screams silenced. The feeling of life seeped away. The darkness consumed him.

**_Finally…_ **

**_CAN I GO NOW?_ **


End file.
